His Revenge
by BrightAsNight
Summary: Maybe... Just maybe Randy bit more than he could chew off. SLASH/SHANDY


**His Revenge: **_Randy Orton/Sheamus_

**Warnings: **_Slash, Bottom!Orton, Adult Content._

**Song of the Story: **_Movtivation-Kelly Rowland_

Soft chuckles vibrated through his chest, slipping past his thin, perfect lips which were bowed to a satisfied smirk. His feet padded him towards his locker room, earning some weird looks from the staff workers who were passed on his way. Not that he cared about them. At that moment, his attention was focused on only one thing. Or should he rather say….someone?

Randy Orton had _really_ done it this time. The pale, milky skinned ginger haired man might still be down the hall, fuming at Randy's seductive antics. Randy chuckled again. He was so proud. He wore his pride like a crown on his head. Entering his locker room, his fingers lingered on the door knob, debating whether to lock it or not. If he locked it, the Ginger wouldn't be able to….access him.

But Randy really, really wanted to know, to _feel_ what tonight would lead to. Tonight, Hell in a Cell match, where not only he successfully retained his championship but where, he successfully inserted the underlying meaning of his actions to the Irishman's head. There were times during the match when the other's mind was invaded by Randy's barely-breathed whispers that really got to the best of Sheamus and almost cost the company a five star match. His whole body ached from metal collisions he suffered for twenty minutes but hell; Randy didn't even spare a thought at them. He reveled in the thrill he got from riling the Irishman up to the point where his shiny emerald eyes darkened with supposedly, lasciviousness.

Randy was unlacing the tie of his strings that held his tights up around his waist when he was slammed against the wall, face first. Groaning and holding his nose, he attempted to face his attacker but was shoved again, with someone pressing against his back.

"Slut," the man growled, his obvious arousal poking the life out of Randy's ass. Randy just smirked, relaxing into his position of glued-to-the-wall, but jerked his ass up so it thrust against the other man's erection.

"I don't hear you complaining about it," he chuckled, a light shiver running down his spine straight to his own cock when the Irishman's hot breaths fanned against his ear shell. Their bodies were still slick with sweat, blood still running hot in their veins, as Randy started to rub against the other. But his hands settled on Randy's slim hips, stopping his moves.

"Explain," Sheamus growled, his wanton lust filled green eyes running over his former opponent's backside.

With an arrogant smirk spread over his face, Randy elbowed Sheamus' ribs, causing the man to grunt in pain and move a step backward, but Randy could only turn around to face the Irishman before he got into Randy's personal space again, hands on either side of Randy's waist, locking him on the spot. Ocean blue eyes hinting a shade of light grey bored into deep oak leaf colored orbs, recognizing the passion and desire drowning their sparks. The corners of Randy's lips twitched at the emotions display, the curve of his mouth widening to a mischief coated grin when he caught Sheamus' eyes cast towards that tiny movement.

"Explain!" Sheamus growled again, this time demanding in a full force as he inched closer to Randy's face. Randy, again, turned his grin to a shit eating beam. No matter how agitated Sheamus got at Randy's ignorance of his arousal and frustration, and was nearly threatening with his glare, Randy seemed to turn a blind eye at everything. It was as if Randy was humoring him in a private joke and he didn't know if he should laugh with him or just fuck the brains out of him on the spot. Not that he'd mind the latter but first, he needed answers.

Randy bit his lip, his teeth slowly dragging over his bottom lip as he raised his hand touching Sheamus' jaw. "You want to know?" He whispered, releasing his bottom lip with a soft 'pop!' The older man gave a stiff nod, unable to hide what Randy's actions were doing to him. He wrapped his fingers around Randy's wrist, pinning it against the wall. But Randy's other hand resumed the job, touching his pale chest and trailing down between the sweat dripping skin between Sheamus' pecs, sliding down his abs towards a dangerous place. And a moment later, that hand was also pinned with the other; leaving Randy at what Sheamus thought was a vulnerable position. He should have thought better. The younger man bucked his hips against Sheamus, silently pointing out that he also was having the same situation as Sheamus did.

"Randy!" Sheamus pressed against him, the proximity between their bodies being practically the amount of zero, gritting out curses. He was millimeters away from Randy's seductively curved lips. "Quit fucking around and tell me what this is all about?!"

Randy rolled his cerulean orbs. "I want you," he breathed, momentarily sending Sheamus to slight shock. Taking advantage, Randy snatched his hands away from the other man's grasp, fingers clumsily working on Sheamus' tights. Taking out Sheamus' leaking shaft, Randy curled his fingers around it, stroking up and down the length. Sheamus groaned, his head falling forward and burying against Randy's neck. Feeling uncomfortable at the display of intimacy and intensity, Randy squirmed a bit and tried to move away, only to remember that he was pressed up against the wall. He only wanted a good fuck, a good night. That was all. No funny business other than that. He slid onto his knees, causing Sheamus to brace himself against the wall.

"Fuck," he hissed when Randy's sinful tongue darted out through his lips licking the prominent vein that ran up his cock, teasing him. Randy raised his eyes to meet Sheamus', the dominant gaze of his raining down on Randy coursing jolts of heat down to his own dick. Licking a bubble of pre-cum off the tip of the shaft, Randy took the head between his lips, smearing the excessive liquid of arousal on his lips in the process. Sheamus growled as Randy seemed to work slowly on his aching dick. He grabbed the younger man's head, bucking his hips forcefully, causing him to earn an angry yelp from Randy as his whole length was pushed into the hot cavern.

Grabbing Sheamus' thrusting hips, he glowered up at the pale man. Randy was doing it his way; not the other way around. He couldn't just toss everything away to Sheamus when he had worked months on this project. He set up a pace; two bobs up and down the length and once a roll of his tongue around the head of the cock, again and again. The string of curses that slipped out of Sheamus' mouth were worth listening to, as Randy found in no time that he himself was kneading his erection through his tights. His dick had become so sensitive that it was pure torture for him when every small shift he made made the material of his tights rub against it. His free hand was massaging Sheamus' inner thighs, where Randy had not too long ago found out that they were two of his soft spots.

His now swollen lips left the member, not even a second after latching onto the balls with his tongue wriggling against the sensitive skin. He almost became blinded in soft pleasure as the musky scent of the other's invaded his senses, filling his nose in an addictive smell. He was suddenly yanked up, his jaws painfully grabbed by Sheamus' hand as his back crashed against the wall, again. He groaned in pain, but averted his face just in time before Sheamus' lips landed on his.

"Nu-uh, pretty boy," Randy shook his index finger 'no' and wiped the beads of pre-cum off his cheeks. He watched with deep satisfaction as Sheamus's eyes exaggerated madness when his dipped his finger into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the digit sucking the liquid off. He softly gasped when his tights were yanked down to the middle of his thighs, blocking any movement of his legs. He growled in frustration, his irritation turning to anger when for the first time of the night Sheamus smirked in victory. Randy had no way out. Slamming his body against Randy's, Sheamus started to grind, his spit covered dick sliding deliciously against Randy's.

The younger man couldn't keep his mouth shut in anger for very long, as white pleasure took over his body, and he hissed, as shock aftershock of heat collected in his abdomen. He threw his head back, moaning profusely as Sheamus rutted up against him, their chests, abs and groins crashing and creating friction with each and every move. Sheamus' hands glided down to Randy's ass, slapping the cheeks and earning a delightful glare from Randy. He knead the soft flesh, pushing them forward so whatever space their crotches owned, disappeared. Engaged in blissful pleasure, cocks rolling around each other they barely heard the faint knocks at Randy's door.

"Sir, your script for the next month is finished. Um… may I come in?" the worker's voice was muffled as he was standing behind the door. Before Randy could even say a word, Sheamus suddenly pulled away, lifting his tights up again. Averting his gaze before Sheamus saw the hurtful look in his eyes; Randy just slid his gear all the way down to his ankles, stepping out of them.

"Mr. Orton?"

"Wait up," he hoarsely called out, and then cleared his throat, wrapping a towel around his waist to hide his nakedness from the stranger. He took one glance at Sheamus who was running a hand through his fiery hair with a confused look on his face and made his way to the door, opening a crack of it. He mumbled thanks to the worker, watching the man go away before closing the door. Carelessly he folded the papers and shoved it into his bag. Tensed silence hung in the air. Randy couldn't understand what went wrong.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," Sheamus' voice was hesitant, as he glanced at Randy from the corner of his eyes. Randy just kept his back turned to the Irishman, his face twisting a wince. He wanted to strangle the pale man. Why the _fuck_, even after all this time that this motherfucker was backing down? Would one night, one good fuck hurt him? "I don't…. I don't want to-" he silenced when Randy held up a hand. Sheamus' words disappointed…no, they irked him. But it wasn't Randy Orton who backed away from what he started.

Randy carefully unlaced his boots, sliding off them. In a swift motion he wrenched the towel that clad around his waist off, leaving his tanned body not even a string. Adding an extra fraction to the sways of his hips, Randy padded to the adjoined bathroom. "Your choice."

A full minute passed, where he settled under the shower head, his hand turned on the shower, and a thought of Sheamus might have gone away crossed his mind. Then he was shoved again, but this time, Randy was prepared. He braced his palms against the wall, bending his body to the position where his ass was pushed back, legs spread, like a dirty little whore.

A slap at his ass that vibrated pleasure throughout his body.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Orton," a husky whisper, and with a single thrust, Sheamus was buried inside Randy to the hilt. Randy couldn't help a whimper that slipped out of his mouth at the sudden painful intrusion. His fingers curled to fists, teeth gritting as his walls stretched around Sheamus' cock. The older man's thumbs at the sides of his hips rubbed circles in attempt to soothe him, and although he didn't admit out loud, he had to accept the fact that those small touches were…nice. He couldn't think of a better word. All these months with pent up sexual frustration and lustful tension paid off, with Sheamus rolling his hips against Randy's ass, his cock penetrating the heated, silken tunnel.

His heavy breathing mixed with Randy's pants and whimpers; created warm cloud of passion around them the icy cold water which cascaded down on them didn't even have a chance against it. One of Sheamus' hands glided over to Randy's abdomen, pushing, and the younger man took the hint, straightening up his spine and he yelped suddenly, when Sheamus' thrust hit directly on his prostate. Not wanting it to be over so soon, he bent again, this time only half way of the first. He bit his lip, muffled moans escaping his throat as Sheamus pounded into him in almost an animalistic way. The sounds of skin slapping against skin heightened the bubbling up heat in Randy's abdomen and he felt it involuntarily tighten, and he could barely breathe. He was breathless, his lungs screaming for air although there was plenty of air around him; but Sheamus' touches, his deep strokes inside him, his breathy noises seemed to suck every bit of oxygen in the room.

Water hit their bodies, trailing down their bodies mixed with sex sweat, and Randy screwed his eyes shut, moan after moan rolling out of his lips, each one holding a deeper, longer second. Sheamus' hand clasped over his mouth, because of the unashamed fact that he was louder than a bitch in heat. Thrust after thrust ravished him, the amount of friction increasing with every buck of Sheamus' hips. He knew that was for it, with one thrust of Sheamus' dick and he was partially ashamed that he was cumming not even the other man hitting his prostate. Then his eyes went wide, when Sheamus pulled fully out of him and spun him around. He was a second late to compose his surprised expression; and he did it after Sheamus completely recognized what the look meant.

"Bit off more than you could chew, Randal?" He smirked, the corner of his mouth tilting up to a cocky curve. Randy hissed in the older man's face, gritting his teeth in anger and looked away when Sheamus inched closer to him, pressing his lower part against Randy, both of their erections pressing against each other. If it wasn't for that, Randy would be on the floor, quivering from the force of his chock-a-block-orgasm. That orgasm, _that little bitch_, stood on tip toes at the brink of the cliff of ecstasy, torturing him and Sheamus knew it; that son of a bitch fucking reveled in that satisfaction.

"Fuck you," he spat, wrapping his fingers around Sheamus' dick and painfully squeezing. The Ginger slapped Randy's hand away, and before Randy even knew it he was up in the air, Sheamus' dick shoved inside him again. His lips parted in a gasped 'oh!' when a sharp stab to his love bundle rocked through his body.

"It's the other way around, Randal. It's _me_ fucking _you_," Sheamus grinned, his eyes darkening in unbearable lust. His hands were hooked under Randy's thighs, the wall supporting the younger man's back. He patted the soft flesh, and to his surprise, Randy complied without a smart remark, wrapping his long legs around his waist and arms locked around his neck. He thrust up, ravaging the tanned beauty's rosette over and over again; the tip of his head assaulted his sensitive bundle of nerves at the edge of his silken tunnel. The tightness of the walls nearly squeezed him to death but it wasn't Sheamus who was complaining. He shot forward, taking one hardened, brown bead of a nipple between his teeth, and biting down on it harshly. Randy cried out, and he was glad they were under the shower so he could hide the tear that trailed down his cheek at the pained pleasure.

But he could not understand why, his fingers ran through Sheamus' fiery hair, gripping handfuls and pushing his face forward so he could work more on the abused nipple. Small tingles of thrill mixed with the unbearable warmth inside him and Randy yanked Sheamus' head away from his chest, looking into his almost-black green eyes the emotions switching through them pushing him more and more over the edge. He cupped Sheamus' face, his cerulean eyes darting back and forth between his eyes and parted pink lips. And involuntarily, his own lips parted as he felt blinding pleasure shot behind his eyes in a white light, his eyes rolling back and head thrown back, exposing the slender throat. One hard thrust tore into his pleasure button and his lips closed and parted like a fish's. "You like that don't you?" Sheamus breathed into his ear, nipping at the ear lobe. "Filthy little slut…. You love my cock tearing your sweet, tight hole, don't you?"

"Fuck!" Randy cried out, his orgasm ripping through his body, violently shuddering out as rope after rope of thick white cum shot from the slit of his cock, coating both his and Sheamus' stomach. He dug his nails into Sheamus' broad shoulders, as the Irishman's teeth sunk into his neck claiming him, feeling thick blobs of cum filling and dripping out of his sore hole. Sheamus allowed Randy to stay in that position until the heat started to subside between them. He slowly set the younger man's feet on the floor, and to the utter surprise of them both, Randy's legs buckled and lost balance, and he nearly fell to the floor if it wasn't for Sheamus' arms that encircled him. Even though Randy despised feeling weak after such a powerful orgasm, he realized that he didn't actually want to pull away. So he let Sheamus hold him, reluctantly letting his head rest against his shoulder.

A finger trailed down his spine, and Randy looked up from his position to see Sheamus staring at his flushed face. When he tried to pull away and hide his face, Sheamus' arm tightened around him and caught his chin tilting his head up so Randy had no choice but to look at the older man.

"That…. that was good," he admitted in a meek voice, feeling his cheeks burn. And he couldn't believe himself. The mighty Viper was blushing?

"That was fucking amazing," Sheamus whispered, catching Randy's lips so suddenly that it took the younger man a moment to realize what was happening. His mind screamed him to pull away, to seal it as a one night stand and just nothing more, but his body acted otherwise. He pushed against Sheamus hard, practically melting into him as one of his arms slid around Sheamus' shoulder while the other gripped a handful of red hair, pushing his face into his own. Lips sucked on each other, molding into a passionate kiss which overflowed an unknown emotion. Teeth biting, lips pulling, tongues rolling, they kissed until their lips hurt from the actions. Randy pulled away, breathless and panting against Sheamus' lips. Sheamus stole one final kiss from the deliciously swollen lips, brushing a thumb over a flushed cheek. How Randy approached him at first and how he was now, amazed him. "I want more," he shamelessly stated.

"Wha-" the younger man's widened eyes put a faint smile on his lips.

"I want to feel you again," Sheamus brushed the tip of his nose against Randy's, stopping the beauty when he tried to pull away from the- obviously unwanted from Randy's side- affection. "I want to feel you writhing under me, screaming for me and bending to my will."

"Sheamus-"

"You're not allowed to say no," Sheamus growled affectionately, nuzzling his face against Randy's neck.

Randy bit his lip. He would probably blame himself if something went wrong in the future but until then…. "On one deal," he pulled a small smirk at Sheamus' perfectly arched eyebrow. "Being cheesy and romantic is prohibited." Sheamus barked a hearty laugh, lightly pushing Randy away.

"Fine, Randal."

"And stop fucking calling me Randal."

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated! **


End file.
